untitled
by Night Reign
Summary: Not sure how to describe it but it's a high school naruto fiction with Sasuke and Naruto as the new kids in their senior year class. though even I still don't know where the story will completely go. And I'll give it a title as soon as I think of one.
1. An Awkward Morning

To those who read this yes, I did redo this chapter, sorry if you liked the old one, but I thought I could do better with this one. Anyways keep responding, that way I'll know to keep writing.

Note I do not own Naruto, just the O.C's in the story and this story

Chapter 1

An Awkward Morning

The sun was rising over the Hokage Mountain in the village of Konoha. Shops were just beginning to open, yet the streets were already flooded with students of Konoha high just rushing to make it to class on time for the new semester. "Sakura hurry up! Do you want to be late for our first day as seniors?!" Hinata yelled from downstairs. "Hai!" Sakura yawned as she stood in front of the mirror, still getting dressed in her new Konoha high uniform.

"I can't believe I have to wear this to school!" Sakura whined as she stared at her mirror, what stared back at her was a white button-up blouse, and black and green plaid skirt that _almost_ reached down to her knees. _'Well at least it's only until for the first day' _Sakura thought. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to see the young Hyuuga girl standing in the doorway, arms crossed and tapping her feet, with an agitated look spread across her face. "Come on Sakura, it's our first day as seniors and I don't want to be late" Hinata complained, standing in the doorway, as Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Gomen" sakura said. "I was still looking at this _uniform_" sakura said as if she couldn't believe it was what they called it. "I mean it's completely unbelievable, who would make something like this?!" she complained (on the label of the skirt it read 'made by Toad Sage Inc.'). The girls burst through the door and darted down the road.

Konoha high was now in view, with the school clock ticking away there time before the bell rang. _'Almost there, just a bit further'_ Hinata and Sakura thought as they came closer and closer to their destination, still keeping up their pace.

Only a block away from the school, when suddenly there was a flash of black and blue in front of Sakura's eyes. Sakura collided with whatever it was that she had seen, and fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Hinata stopped at the sight of the pink haired girl falling to the ground, "Hey! Watch where going!" Sakura yelled as she started to get up. She looked up to see who it was that caused her fall, yet when she looked up she saw a boy, no older than herself, with raven-black hair, pitch black onyx colored eyes and skin so pale, yet so beautiful.

Sakura sat with her eyes practically popping out of her eyes, and mouth gaping. The boy just stared at Sakura with curious eyes, as he glanced at her, then her uniform, the finally at the ground beneath her. Suddenly the boy's face blushed a bright red, and quickly turned his face away from Sakura. Sakura looked at the boy with a confused look on her face, then traced his last gaze to the ground beneath her, and what she saw made her blush a red so dark that it was almost purple. Her skirt had been flipped up with her legs open, revealing a childish pair of pink teddy bear print panties.

"Eeeeeek!" Sakura shrieked as she pulled down her skirt. Suddenly a pale hand was outstretched in front of her, she looked up to see the boy attempting to help her up from the ground. Sakura slowly extended her own hand and grasped hold of the mystery boy's hand, with great force. She was pulled up from the ground and into and once again collided into the boy. Now face-to-face with the mystery boy, she stared deep into his dark deep onyx eyes, "_Gorgeous_" she Sakura whispered in a passing breath. "Excuse me?" the boy asked, bringing Sakura back to her senses, "ummm…. I mean…. Thank you" Sakura said, taking her time with the words. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno", she said with a smile suddenly spreading across her face.

The boy stood there with a sudden half smirk on his face and began to say, "Nice to meet you Sakura, my name's…." "Oooiiiii!!! Teme!!!" said an unfamiliar voice, "WAIT UP!!!". Suddenly from out of nowhere, another unknown boy, leaped out of nowhere and tackled down someone. "Hah! Thought you could get away from me so easily, eh?!" the new boy yelled. The boy then looked down to see who he was on, he almost fell over in surprise. Though he had tackled down a black haired person, it wasn't who he was expecting, it was Hinata!

Hinata stared at the boy, seeing that he was almost as handsome as the dark haired boy. He had deep blue eyes, with three thin whisker-like lines running down each cheek and spiky blonde hair. The boy stared down in shock and jumped back off of Hinata. He stared back and just as he did, his face turned deep red and turned away, Hinata looked down at what he saw to see why he had blushed. When she saw why he blushed, and screamed. Three buttons had popped off of her blouse from being tackled, and the shoulder of her shirt had slipped off, exposing a white bra with pink bow designs on the cups.

Hinata grabbed the top off her blouse in a rush, her face was completely red. Tears had begun to form in the corners of her eyes, as she sat on the ground. Suddenly, a hand was extended in front of her, she looked up to see the blonde attempting to help Hinata up. "Sorry about tha…." The boy had been cut off as Hinata had swung her and across his face, 'Crack!!!'. Boy stood there shocked at what had happened. Realizing what she had done, Hinata rushed off, leaving her bag. "Hinata! Wait!"Sakura yelled as she picked up hers and Hinata's bag and followed after her, leaving the two boys in a daze.

Hinata and Sakura reached the school and went to the main office to see if they could get Hinata help with her blouse. A young dark haired woman sat behind the desk looking through papers on her desk, "E-excuse m-me", Hinata stuttered nervously. The young woman looked up to seem "hello!" she said in a politely with a smile on her face, "I'm Shizune, how can I help you?" she asked cheerfully. "Yes!" Sakura answered immediately, "my friend's blouse lost a few buttons, and we were wondering if you could help". Shizune still had a smile on her face, "of course" Shizune answered.

Shizune stood up and led Hinata to a room at the side of the office, Shizune looked back at Sakura and asked her, "Aren't you coming?". Sakura stared back at her with a confused look, Shizune pointed down at Sakura's skirt. Sakura looked down at her skirt and froze in horror at the sight she saw, the front of her skirt was ripped up the middle, not much, but enough to show plenty of skin. So she rushed over to Shizune's side and entered the room as well.

After several minutes, Shizune fixed both girls clothes and sent them off to class with their schedules in hand. The bell had just rung when the girls had entered their homeroom. Both girls had hoped that schoolwork would get their minds off that morning's incident.

Their homeroom teacher was, one of the laziest teachers in all of Konoha high, Kakashi Hatake, though he was also the harshest when it came to punishments. They had barely made it on time, though that wouldn't matter since Kakashi was always late for his own classes, with the lamest excuses you could think of. The girls had just took their seats, when the door suddenly flew open, and in walked a silver-haired man with a mask covering the lower half of his face, "Good morning class, I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life" he said calmly with, what looked like a smile under his mask. "Yeah right!", "that's the lamest excuse yet sensei!" students yelled out. "Mr. Hyuuga! Mr. Nara! That will be detention for the both of you for that little outburst." Yelled a voice from outside of the classroom.

The door once again slid open and in entered a young blonde haired woman that looked no older than twenty or so. "Ah, Principal Tsunade!" Kakashi-sensei said, trying to show interest in the woman's presence, "what brings you to my class?" the young woman who apparently was the principal, looked at Kakashi and said, "I'm here to escort your new students to class" with a huge smile showing how pleased she was with herself. "Oh", Kakashi said with annoyance visible in his tone, "very well, send in the little brats." He then pulled from his back pocket, a copy of "Icha Icha Paradise" and just sat back beginning to read. Each student along with Tsunade thought, _'Pervert'_.

"Ahem!" Tsunade cleared her throat to gain the attention of the class, "now I'd like to introduce your new classmates." The door once again slid open, revealing two boys, the exact same boys from that very morning, "may I introduce, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said with a look of seriousness on her face. All of a sudden, the boys got a good look at the girls that were staring at them and in an instant the four yelled in unison, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"


	2. Awkward Morning: Sasuke and Naruto POV

Hey guys sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I'll be sure to get the next chapter done a lot sooner. I want to thank those who read and commented on my first ever fanfic. **fisah, Rose Tiger, Dark Lirio Of Sorrow N Despair, WizKid94, andy132!**"hanks for´he reviews, enjoy

I do not own Naruto (damn it!)

**Chapter 1**

**An Awkward Morning**

**Sasuke & Naruto P.O.V.**

The day was just beginning, and Sasuke and Naruto were just getting ready for their new school year. "Oi! Naruto wake up" Sasuke said slowly as he made his way toward the bathroom to take a shower, but the door was already locked. "DAMN IT ITACHI! HURRY UP!" Sasuke yelled, "You know I have to get ready for school!" The door then swung open and there stood Sasuke's older brother Itachi dripping wet from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Itachi get out of the way, I need to shower and get ready for school!" Sasuke exclaimed, he paused for a moment, "AND PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled, as he noticed that his brother was not dressed.

Itachi stepped to the side, Sasuke rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door to take his shower. After a few seconds, Itachi started a countdown, "5, 4, 3, 2…" suddenly, "Aaaahhhh! ITACHI!" Sasuke bellowed from the shower, "Oh sorry Sasuke, I forgot to tell you that I used up all the hot water" Itachi yelled back as he began to laugh. Once Sasuke got out of the shower, he went Naruto's room to wake him up, _again_, "Oi! Naruto! Wake up" Sasuke yelled, but all Naruto did was roll onto his stomach in response. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left to finish getting dressed. Trying to dig his uniform out of one of the many moving boxes, since they boys had only moved back into the village after being gone for a few years.

"Argh!" Sasuke groaned, "I can't believe I have to wear this!" he thought as he looked at it in the mirror. What stared back at him was something he didn't like, black slacks, polished shoes, a white buttoned-up dress shirt, and a green blazer with the school crest sewn over the heart. _'This uniform looks so stupid,'_ Sasuke thought. "Oi! Naruto! Are you up yet!" Sasuke yelled as he walked into the blonde's room. "Get up loser! If we're late I'm blaming you!" Sasuke complained. He tried to think of a way to get him out of bed, when his eyes suddenly drifted to Naruto's dresser, "Fine, if you won't get up, then I'll just have to "play" with your little friend," Sasuke said in a mischievous tone while holding a little red stuffed fox that his sister had given him. At that moment, Naruto's eyes shot open and leaped from his bed and tackled Sasuke, grabbing his fox. "I've told you to never touch Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled and began hugging the stuffed fox, Kyuubi.

"Ahem!" the sound made Naruto look up to see Itachi staring at them both, "sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but don't you two need to get to school?" Naruto gave him a confused look and turned to his alarm clock, "OH CRAP!" he yelled as he got up, "Sasuke! Why didn't you wake me up!" Naruto yelled as he tore out of the room, and then there was a sudden "_Bang_". Itachi and Sasuke went to see what had happened, they saw Naruto sprawled on the floor, and Naruto had tripped over a moving box. "Loser" Sasuke said, "That makes 48 times that he's tripped over a box in the last three days, Sasuke do something with him." Itachi said.

The boy's ran out of the house, after Naruto had tried getting dressed three times and tripped over boxes another 4 times, "Come on dobe, if we're late it's your fault" Sasuke yelled. "Hey Sasuke! How 'bout we have a race!" Naruto yelled, "Loser takes the blame for being late!" "Hmmph! You're on dobe!" Sasuke said in response, with that he sped up and took the lead. "Hey!" Naruto yelled, as he took off after Sasuke, "Just wait till I catch up with you teme!" Naruto continued as he chased after Sasuke. Sasuke looked ahead, and could see his new high school. All of a sudden, he crashed into someone, Sasuke reached out his hand, and felt fabric ripped when he fell, and the last thing he saw before he hit the ground was a flash of pink.

"Damn what was that?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he began to lift himself from the ground, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled out a loud and feminine voice. He looked up, and saw a vision of pure beauty, a young girl with long, flowing, silky pink hair that shone in the early sunlight, and deep crystal clear blue eyes.

The girl was silent the moment she saw Sasuke, and was staring directly at him with her mouth hanging open a little. Sasuke kept staring at the girl, his eyes wandered down to her uniform, _'I wonder what school she goes too?'_ he thought as his eyes continued to drift downward from her blouse to her skirt. What he then saw made him blush furiously, and turn away, but the image he had just seen was now etched into his mind. The girl's skirt had been flipped up, revealing a childish pair of pink panties with bear prints. _'So childish' _Sasuke thought, _'but still cute'_

"Eeeek!" Sasuke heard the girl scream, he turned around only to see the girl pulling down her skirt. Sasuke sighed in relief at that. He walked over to the girl and extended his hand to help her up, she looked up and for a moment just stared at him. Slowly she took Sasuke's hand, and with more force than necessary, Sasuke lifted her from the ground, causing her to stumble and fall into Sasuke, bringing them face-to-face.

Sasuke looked at the girl, she was truly a vision of beauty. Porcelain white skin, that looked so soft yet so fragile. Pink hair that looked as smooth as silk that flowed gently in the breeze, and eyes so blue that he could lose himself in them if he stared to long. He heard her voice, but it was to low to hear, and responded, "Excuse me?" he asked as the girl blushed, he then knew that she had commented on his looks, it was something common in his old school.

"Eh! I mean…. Thank you!" she said nervously, taking her time with her words, "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she said with a smile now spread across her face. Sasuke looked at her and gave her one of his famous half smirks that drove girls wild, _'Sakura, eh? Well a girl as cute as her, needs a name to match'_ Sasuke thought, "nice to meet you Sakura, I'm….." Sasuke was cut off at that moment, when the voice of his hyperactive friend shouted out of nowhere, "Oooiii! Teme!" the voice that at that very moment, he hated more than any else, the one of his best friend.

Naruto jumped out of what seemed like nowhere and tackled someone to the ground, "Hah! Thought you could get away from me that easily, eh!" Naruto said sitting on the person he tackled. Yet when he looked down, the person he was sitting on was a dark purple haired girl, not Sasuke.

Naruto stared down at this girl for a moment, taking in her image, _'She's so beautiful'_, he thought dark, silky purple hair, skin so pale and perfect, as if carve from marble. And lavender, pupil less eyes, which gave off a sense of mystery, just then, Naruto, saw something that he shouldn't have. His face blushed a deep cherry-red, as he quickly jumped off the purple-haired girl and turned away quickly. Naruto saw that he had _accidentally_ tugged on the girl's blouse, and popped off the top three buttons, and it slipped off of her shoulder. Revealing a white bra with pink bows on the cups.

"Eeeek!" the girl had shrieked. Naruto turned to her to see that the girl had pulled the top off her blouse closed. Naruto stood up and walked over to the fallen girl and reached out his hand to help her up. The girl looked up at Naruto and without his help, stood up from the ground, "Sorry about tha…." Naruto was cut off by a loud "_Crack!"_ which was followed by shooting pain coming from his cheek. Naruto had a shocked look on his face as he looked at the girl, who he then realized had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Then suddenly the girl ran off leaving behind Sakura to carry her bag. Sakura ran after leaving Sasuke and Naruto in a daze. "What the hell was that!" Naruto said annoyed, holding his cheek. "I don't know" Sasuke said. "Anyways we got to get to school, let's go!" Sasuke said as they left to school.

When they got to school, they went to the school office to be enrolled. "Itachi better not have screwed this up" Naruto said, they went to the front desk. "Excuse me" Sasuke said, "we're new here and need to talk to someone". At the desk was a young woman, whose name plate said "Shizune". "Of course just go through that door and speak to the principal. She'll be able to help you", the boys went through the door at the rear of the office that Shizune had pointed to.

Sitting at the desk in the office was a young blonde-haired woman, which looked around the age of twenty. "So you to must be the new students transferring from the sand village" she said as she looked at the boys and at their files, apparently she was expecting them. "Yes ma'am, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and this is Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said, "I see, I'm Tsunade, your new principal" Tsunade said with a kind smile on her face.

The boys sat as Tsunade turned back to their files, "I see that you are originally from Konoha" she said, "yes ma'am" Naruto said with a nervous tone, "When Sasuke and I were six, we left the village with Sasuke's brother Itachi, when we lost our parents" he continued, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I see" Tsunade said, "and returning to Konoha from the Suna village, is there any particular reason?" she asked, at this point, Naruto became very quiet, "no reason really, we just…missed our home, and wanted to come back." Sasuke said, "Really, this wouldn't have anything to do with this incident that happened at your old school in Suna would it?" Tsunade asked. Naruto had a shocked look on his face, which immediately fell to a depressed look. Both boys stayed silent neither wanting to answer such a personal question.

Tsunade realized that she made a mistake asking this, "Well, let's just not have a repeat of it," she said. Naruto still had a depressed look on his face, trying not remember the troubled past he left in the sand village. Changing the subject quickly "well I shall escort you to your first class since the bell has already rung." Tsunade said. "Thank you Miss Tsunade and you don't have to worry about something like that happening again" Sasuke said, while Naruto, still depressed gave a weak nod.

Walking through the hallways, they stopped in front of a loud classroom, and heard two voices calling out to the teacher. Without even bothering to open the door, Tsunade yelled out, "Mr. Hyuuga! Mr. Nara! That will be detention for the both of you for that little outburst!" She slid the door, hiding both the boys as she stepped into the class, they saw a silver-white haired man stand at the sight of Tsunade, "Principal Tsunade! What brings you to my class? He asked. "I'm here to escort your new students to class" she said "oh" the man said in an annoyed tone, "fine send in the brats" he said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book that Naruto and Sasuke noticed immediately. Itachi had an entire moving box filled with Icha Icha Paradise, and other novels written by the same author. _'Pervert'_ they thought. "Ahem!" Tsunade cleared her throat to regain authority over the class, "may I introduce your new classmates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" 

The door slid fully open and the boys walked into the classroom, their eyes wandered the classroom until something caught their eyes, a pair of girls that they almost instantly recognized. Both girls sitting, with their eyes practically popping out of their heads at the sight of the boys. Without thinking, Sasuke and Naruto yelled out "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" though the girls hadn't heard it since they yelled out at the same time.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this P.O.V. I now it was still a little short, but the next chapter will be longer. Anyway keep reading and reviewing and I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. First Day

**Hey guys! Thank God that I'm off from school for spring break, otherwise i never would have gotten this chapter up so fast. Hopefully I'll have another one up soon, anyways this chapter whould be longer so enjoy!**

Note I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does,so please don't sue me I don't have anything worth suing for.

Recap

"Ahem!" Tsunade cleared her throat trying to regain the class's attention, "now I'd like to introduce you to your new classmates." The door slid open and Hinata and Sakura were in shock, at the sight of the very same boy from that morning. The boys walked into the room and the first thing that caught their eyes was the pair of girls sitting in the classroom with their eye practically popping out of their heads at the sight of them. "May I introduce Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said. At that moment the four of the yelled out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Chapter 2

First Day

Tsunade was trying to stop the ringing in her ears after the yelling, she looked at them with an angry, a vein beginning to show on her forehead. She opened her mouth to yell at them for yelling, when suddenly, "Principal Tsunade! Principal Tsunade! You're needed in the front office! Repeat, you're needed in the front office." It was Shizune's voice over the P.A. system, with a surprised look on her face she left the room without saying a word to the group.

Sasuke and Naruto stood there in shock, the same as Sakura and Hinata. "Ahem!" Kakashi was standing behind the boys now, "thank you for that little outburst, now take your seats." The boys took a seat at the front of the class.

The whole period seemed very boring, Sakura was trying to listen to Kakashi-sensei's lecture on the great shinobi war, but every few seconds her eyes drifted towards Sasuke,_ 'Sasuke Uchiha what a jerk!'._ Meanwhile Hinata kept blushing from embarrassment of being in the same room as Naruto, after him seeing her bra and slapping him, _'Why did he have to be here of all classes!'_ she thought.

Girls throughout the class kept whispering to each other, Sasuke had caught a few of the whispers like, 'ooh!' and 'too cute', while Naruto noticed other guys in the class giving them glares. "Great, just like back home" Sasuke whispered, "yeah, but this time things will be different" Naruto responded.

At the end of the period, Naruto looked behind him and saw Hinata getting her stuff together. She was beginning to walk down the steps to leave the room, when she noticed Naruto had been staring at her. Not watching her footing, Hinata lost her balance and tripped, without thinking Naruto rushed to catch her. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and waited for the impact, but the only impact she felt was of hitting something soft, but strong. Hinata opened her eyes to see she was no longer falling, but was being held in someone's strong arms.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto staring down at her with a wide, toothy grin on his face. Hinata began to blush furiously, as she let out a small scream and began to hit and wiggle her way out of Naruto's arms. Surprised by her sudden motion, Naruto fell to the ground, still holding tightly to Hinata, bringing her down as well. Hinata slowly opened her eyes after the fall and slowly looked around the room to see if anyone had seen what had happened between herself and the blonde, but the room was empty.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Hinata, and knelt down, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone, _'you idiot! Of course she's not okay, you just dropped the girl to the floor!'_ he thought to himself, "I'm alright" Hinata said. Naruto stood up and offered his hand, _'this is the second time that this has happened'_ Hinata thought as she reached out her hand and cautiously placed it into his. Naruto grasped her hand in his, and with more force than necessary, lifted her from the ground, causing Hinata to stumble into Naruto, coming in full contact with the blonde boy.

Hinata was so close to the boy that she could feel the firmness of the muscles in his abs and chest. While Naruto could feel the full curves of Hinata's chest pushed against him. Hinata looked up to see that Naruto was looking down at her, the pair gazed into each others eyes, and everything else had suddenly vanished. Nothing else was in their view but each other, and though Hinata once again began to blush, she made no attempt to pull away form Naruto.

Naruto stared into Hinata's pale-lavender eyes, which had a mystique look to them and began to lose himself, Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes deep cerulean eyes and was loosing herself. Naruto, no longer aware of what was happening, began to lean into Hinata, as Hinata, still showing no sign of resistance, began leaning into Naruto. Their faces were only about and inch away, and still, Hinata showed no effort to pull away, they were so close that Hinata felt Naruto's warm breath on her cheeks. So close, and no longer in control of their actions, their lips were almost touching, Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the feel of Naruto's lips pushing against hers. Suddenly, there was a loud "Brrring!" the ringing of the tardy bell yanked them back to reality. Now conscious of what was happening and where she was, Hinata turned so red that she was almost purple. Grabbing her bag, she turned away from Naruto and bolted out of the room in an attempt to escape the embarrassment, leaving Naruto, once again in a daze of confusion.

Hinata ran at full speed, not to get to class, but to be away from Naruto. Her next class was Gym, with Anko-sensei, and if she caught Hinata late to class, she was as good as dead. Hinata walked into the gym while Anko-sensei was talking to the students, with her back to the doors, "Alright maggots", she yelled. "Today we'll be playing dodge ball, understand!" she yelled out as she held up a red rubber ball, "Awwww!" the class groaned at the thought of playing dodge ball, "Hey! I don't want to hear it!" Anko-sensei yelled, Hinata had been slowly sneaking into the gym behind Anko, so as to not get caught. "Now! You'll be divided into two separate teams to play! That includes you as well Ms. Hyuuga!" she yelled, without even turning to look. She then flung the red rubber ball in her hand at Hinata at full speed. 

Hinata closed her eyes and shielded her face with both hands as a reflex, as she then waited for the impact. After a few seconds, Hinata opened her eyes to see a hand stretched in front of her face, grasping the rubber ball, stopping the ball from making contact. "Gomen sensei, don't blame her. It's my fault that we're late, she was showing me the way to class. That's why we're late." Hinata hadn't seen her savior's face, and even though she had only heard that voice a few times, she knew it very well, and who it belonged to. "Oh really!" Anko-sensei said, "and just who the hell are you!" Hinata saw the blonde boy now ass he stepped up in front of Anko.

"I'm the new transfer student, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with great confidence. "Ah! That's right! I'm sorry about that, I forgot that you'd be hear_ today_. Ms. Hyuuga, you should have mentioned that you were with a transfer student" she said, with an embarrassed laugh escaping her lips.

Hinata rushed to the dressing rooms to change into her gym uniform and joined the rest of the class for dodge ball, "Hey Hinata!" yelled out a young girl with platinum-blonde hair. "Hey Ino!" Hinata yelled back in response, "what's up?" Hinata asked, "nothing much", Ino said, "but now that you're here, the whole gang is together." Hinata looked to the side of Ino to see a girl with short chocolate hair, in two pom-pom buns. "Tenten! You have this class too!" Hinata said in surprise, "yeah" Tenten replied, "I wanted to be in the same class as Neji" she said, and sure enough, beside Tenten was the man she adored, Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

"H-hello Neji", Hinata said nervously as he looked at her, yet all he did was nod in response. To the side of him was sakura who was arguing with Ino about nothing, as usual, "alright maggots! Half of the class to the left of the gym, the other half to the right!" Anko-sensei yelled out. Immediately the class split and did as they were told. Hinata and sakura went to their side of the gym, only after everyone had gotten to the side they wanted, did they realize who else they knew was with their team. The bright, but lazy, Shikamaru Nara, the wild, animal-loving Kiba Inuzuka, with Akamaru his small white puppy that was resting on his head, and the still mysterious duo of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura and Hinata both blushed at the sight of the two boys, "Yo! Hinata! Sakura! What are you staring at?" Ino asked. She followed the girls' gazes to see who they were staring at. "Oh! I see, your staring at the new heartthrobs of the school" Ino teased as the girls broke their stares and suddenly turned almost purple from embarrassment. "No we weren't!" the girls yelled at Ino in unison. "Well, I can't blame you, there are _cute!_" Ino said, still teasing and emphasizing on cute. "Well, they're not as cute as _my_ Neji", Tenten said lovingly, as she wrapped her arms around Neji, " and whoever said that I was yours" Neji said with an irritated tone, as Tenten was now hanging onto him like and as if she were attached.

"Brreeeep" Anko-sensei blew her whistle and the game began immediately, in seconds balls were flying through the air. The game was going one for what seemed like forever, and one-by-one their team was losing players, Shikamaru was the first to go, but he didn't give a damn if he was or wasn't in the game. After that, the team slowly lost others, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Kiba and Akamaru, and so on, until there was only Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke. While the other team had over fifteen members left.

Hinata and Sakura were barely able to keep from getting eliminated, but Sasuke and Naruto had no trouble dodging, as if they weren't even trying. Dodging each ball with ease and hitting each of their targets with great accuracy. As sakura was dodging multiple balls at once, one came up on her by surprise and there wasn't enough time to dodge, she shut her eyes tight and waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes, to see that Sasuke was standing over her, holding the ball that was coming to her in his hand, _'so fast!'_ Sakura thought,_ 'I didn't hear his footsteps'_ she gazed at her savior' back with a blush beginning to spread lightly across her face.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and the only thought that came to mind was that the Uchiha was practically _flawless_. Sakura began to motion towards Sasuke to thank him, however she wasn't careful with where she was walking, and stepped on the side of one of the red balls, which rolled out from under her foot. Sakura began to fall after she lost her footing, then, out of nowhere, Sasuke dropped to Sakura's side and caught her, within inches from the ground. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and thought to herself, _'scratch that, he's completely flawless'_ Sakura thought as she looked up at Sasuke.

Sakura was in Sasuke's strong grip, being held so close too his chest that she could feel his well-toned muscles through his shirt, and could feel his heartbeat, which was, like Sakura's beating quickly, but Sakura wondered if it was form their game, or their closeness. Sakura began to blush even deeper from being in Sasuke's arms, Sasuke also began to turn a light shade of red as he looked down at Sakura. His tight grip on sakura, let him feel how "well developed" Sakura's chest was as well. Suddenly, the two noticed that the entire class had gone silent, the game had stopped and all eyes were on the pair, when Sakura noticed how much of an embarrassing position they were in, she pushed herself out of Sasuke's grip, no matter how much she wanted to stay in his strong arms, but Sasuke didn't let go. 

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, his voice so silky and strong. Sakura thought she was talking to an angel, "I-I'm fine," Sakura said in a nervous voice. She began to push off Sasuke, this time he let her go, she was on her feet, until, "Aaugh!" Sakura cried out in pain. Sakura's leg was in pain, she began to fall again as her leg gave way from the pain, and once again, Sasuke kept her form hitting the ground.

"Hmmm, nothing major, probably just a sprain" said Anko-sensei, who was now kneeling down beside the two. "That ankle needs to be treated before it gets worse" Anko continued, as she now looked at Sasuke, "Uchiha is it? " she asked, "Y-yes ma'am, Sasuke Uchiha, new transfer student." Sasuke answered, "Well then, I want you to take Ms. Haruno to the clinic to be checked by Shizune!" Anko said, "Shizune?" Sasuke asked, "Doesn't she need to see the nurse?" " Shizune is this school's nurse, she's a trained medic, as well as Principal Tsunade's assistant, now take her to see Shizune!" she yelled the last part since Sasuke questioned her.

Sasuke nodded and picked Sakura up to carry her to Shizune, "Ah! Wait!" Sakura whined, "don't carry me like this, it's embarrassing!". Sasuke hadn't noticed that he had picked her up and was carrying her bridal-style. Sakura was embarrassed like this, but she could feel Sasuke's muscles like this, and when she looked up, she could see his statue-like face staring down at her. Sasuke looked down and gave her a crooked smirk, "fine" he said. He put Sakura on the ground and knelt down beside her, "I'll carry you like this, so you won't feel so embarrassed" he said, teasingly.

Sakura was pouting at his response, then sighed and let out a small smile. She climbed onto Sasuke's back and wrapped her arms around his neck so as not to fall off. Sasuke stood up and headed out the door of the gym, to the clinic with Sakura on his back. Sakura began to relax, as she held on tightly to Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't as relaxed. Though Sakura wanted to be carried like this because she felt less embarrassed, this way, Sasuke was the one that was embarrassed. Sakura was holding onto Sasuke too tightly, causing her to push herself closer to Sasuke, he could feel her breasts pushing onto his back, _'Soft'_ Sasuke thought, and then shook his head to clear his head. Luckily, Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's face, because, at that moment his face was bright red.

"Anou, Sakura, could you loosen your grip? You're leaning in too close, if you now what I mean." Sasuke said in a low nervous voice. "…" Sakura hadn't responded to his comment. Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Sakura's head was buried into Sasuke's shirt, gently sleeping. Sasuke stopped and looked at her for a moment and gave her a small, warm smile. 

When Sasuke got to the office, Shizune had him take her into the back room and lay her on the clinic bed so that she could treat Sakura's leg. Shizune performed a few quick hand signs and placed her hands over Sakura's leg and put pressure on her ankle, running her hand over her ankle a few times. "It's only a minor sprain" Shizune finally said as she raised her hands from Sakura's ankle, "she should be just fine, just let her rest for a while" with that, Shizune left the room and went back to the front desk. Sasuke walked up to the bed and took a seat in the chair next to her, Sasuke gazed down at Sakura's sleeping state, _'so beautiful'_, he thought as he stayed seated, just watching Sakura sleep peacefully.

Sakura began to stir in the bed, and sat up, eyes still dreary, she looked around and realized that she was in the clinic. As she looked around, the first thing that caught her eye was the sleeping Sasuke Uchiha right beside her in the chair by her bed. Sakura gazed longingly at Sasuke, _'gorgeous'_, she thought as she, without thinking, she got to her knees and crawled over to her bedside, right in front of Sasuke. Only inches away from his face, she just stared at the perfection that was right in front of her face. Sakura leaned in closer to the sleeping Uchiha, _'I know that I shouldn't'_ she thought, _'but I just can't help myself'_, Sakura was so close to him, she could feel his cool breath, she breathed in the minty smell of his breath, and moved even closer to him.

Sakura was now in reach of her goal, when suddenly, _"Chikane…'_ Sasuke said still sleeping, just as he said that, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Sakura pulled back from Sasuke, with a depressed look on her face, _'Chikane?'_ she thought _'who's that?'. _Sasuke began to stir, Sakura pulled herself back into the bed and pulled the blanket over her. 

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and looked to sakura to see if she was awake yet, "Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, when she didn't answer, he noticed, he had something cold on his cheek, he raised his hand to feel that it was a tear. He realized that he had cried a little in his sleep, _'that's right, I dreamt about Chikane again'_ he thought, Chikane was Sasuke's younger twin sister that he hadn't seen in so long..

After Sasuke wiped his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping beauty, _'so beautiful'_ he thought. Sasuke stared down at Sakura, seeing her pale, snow-white skin, and full pink lips, and in a moment of impulse, he leaned down and kissed Sakura's soft lips.

When Sasuke pulled away from her, he smiled a warm smile filled with love down at sakura as she continued to "sleep". With that Sasuke turned to the door and left sakura to continue to rest.

When the door shut, Sakura bolted upright on the bed, with her face deep red, eyes wide, and her hands were on her lips. Her face felt so hot that she thought steam would shoot out of her head if water were poured to cool her off. _'He kissed me! He kissed me! HE KIISED ME!'_ she shouted in her mind, because at that moment, she couldn't speak, and collapsed onto the bed, _'He kissed me,' _she thought dreamily as a huge smile spread across her face.

**Alright guys thanks for still reading my story, i still don't have a title for it so if you have any sugestions, let me know. If you noticed, yes this chapter had the cliche clinic scene, which I borrowed from the anime Marmalade Boy. Anyways, keep reading and let me know what you think. Ja ne**


	4. Lunch Breaks And New Arrivals

**Hey guys, sorry about taking so long to update. I have two major reasons why I haven't updated, the first is because I have been suffering from a serious case of writer's block. Also because I write my stories out by hand, and then I have it reviewed by my personal readers, and finally I post it. So I'm really sorry for not getting to this sooner, and I'll try to keep my updates closer together, but no promises.**

Recap

Sakura was now in reach of her goal, when suddenly, _"Chikane…'_ Sasuke said still sleeping, just as he said that, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Sakura pulled back from Sasuke, with a depressed look on her face, _'Chikane?'_ she thought _'who's that?'. _Sasuke began to stir, Sakura pulled herself back into the bed and pulled the blanket over her.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and looked to sakura to see if she was awake yet, "Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, when she didn't answer, he noticed, he had something cold on his cheek, he raised his hand to feel that it was a tear. He realized that he had cried a little in his sleep, _'that's right, I dreamt about Chikane again'_ he thought, Chikane was Sasuke's younger twin sister that he hadn't seen in so long..

After Sasuke wiped his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping beauty, _'so beautiful'_ he thought. Sasuke stared down at Sakura, seeing her pale, snow-white skin, and full pink lips, and in a moment of impulse, he leaned down and kissed Sakura's soft lips.

Chapter 3

Lunch Breaks & New Arrivals

Sakura had left the clinic and headed to her class. She was in the clinic for a good two hours, so she had missed both 3rd and 4th period, and was heading for 5th. Her next class was one of the most boring, next to Kakashi-sensei's, Genjutsu studies, with Kurenai-sensei.

The class period passed quickly, and her next period was lunch, so she grabbed her bag, and headed to the cafeteria. She bought her lunch, red-bean soup and curry-bread, and walked to an empty table, but it didn't stay that way for long. She was immediately joined by Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"Hey Sakura!" Hinata said, with a bright attitude, as she took her seat, "hey Hinata!" Sakura responded. "So Tenten, where's Neji?" sakura asked, trying to make Tenten mad, she knew that Neji spent all of his free time in the library. "Shut up!" Tenten yelled, she then lowered her head in depression, "I miss my Neji" Tenten pouted. "Tenten! You and Neji aren't even together", "yet!" Tenten added.

Ino rolled her eyes, and turned to Sakura, "so Sakura, what happened with you and Sasuke in the clinic?" she asked with a seductive tone on Sasuke's name, "you two were alone for quite a while" Ino continued. Sakura began to blush, that gave Ino her answer. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought" Ino said smugly.

"So, what about you Hinata?" Ino asked, "What's the deal with you and the new blonde boy….what was his name again?" Hinata began to blush, "w-what ab-bout Naruto-kun?" she asked, Ino got a mischievous smirk on her face, "nothing, I was just wondering about the little, performance that you and _Naruto-kun_ put on in the classroom" Ino said teasingly. Hinata's face turned completely red, "How did you… the class was… and no one was?!" Hinata couldn't even form an entire sentence due to the embarrassment.

Ino smiled deviously, 'That was fun', she thought. Across the cafeteria, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting with Kiba and Shikamaru. "So, Naruto, Sasuke," Kiba said, "what you think of Konoha high so far?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other and shrugged to Kiba, "it's alright," Sasuke said as he began to eat. Naruto nodded in agreement, he would have said how he felt, but at the moment, his mouth was full of ramen.

Shikamaru was leaning back in his chair, trying to relax, "So, what's the deal with Hinata and sakura? Is there something between you guys and them?" he asked. Both Naruto and Sasuke began to choke on their food at the question, their faces were red from choking, and if they weren't choking, they still would have been red from the fierce blush on their faces.

"What're you talking about?!" Sasuke yelled, "Yeah! What do you mean?!" Naruto question. Shikamaru let out a smirk, "Nothing, it's just that you seemed to know each other this morning, I thought…" "There's nothing going on!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled simultaneously. "Fine, fine. If you say so." Kiba said with a devilish grin, and faced Shikamaru, "but you two put on quite the show with Hinata and sakura this morning, so they probably hate you both!" Kiba said.

The color suddenly drained from their faces as they recalled what had happened that morning, then turned a bright red. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kiba burst out in laughter while Shikamaru smirked with a slight show of accomplishment. Sasuke stood up, his face filled with embarrassment as he marched off with his tray.

Naruto and Sasuke had been together for years, but this was the first time Naruto had ever seen Sasuke so embarrassed, especially over a girl.

Sakura had been so embarrassed by Ino's comments she had left her table, tray in hand to discard her lunch and go somewhere to think, alone. Her mind wandered back to what had happened in the clinic and immediately turned red. She shook her head to try and clear her head, but it didn't help, that memory kept popping up. Not only was she blushing because Sasuke had stolen a kiss from her, but the fact that _he_ did it before she did.

Sasuke's mind wandered back to the incident in the clinic with Sakura. He felt nervous, not because he kissed Sakura, but because he did it while she was sleeping. He felt ashamed, about the fact that, but he didn't regret it. He could never regret that moment, why would he anyway?

Sasuke had been so deep in thought, they forgot they were in motion. Unaware of that fact, they collided with one another, sending them to the floor, and their trays flying across the cafeteria. When they realized what had happened, the two were already on the ground. Sakura sat up, she annoyed that someone crashed into her today, _twice_, she opened her eyes, and looked to se who made her hit the ground. No one was around her, when she then realized that the ground was of the cafeteria was very soft and firm, '_shouldn't the ground be a lot harder_', she thought.

Sakura looked down at the ground and what she saw left her wide-eyed and bright red. She saw that the reason that the ground was so soft, because she was sitting a few inches above the ground. Sakura stared in shock as she saw she was sitting on top of Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke opened his eyes and was shocked to see that his pink haired goddess was sitting on his waist. Though it made him nervous, he played it off and smirked, "Wow! I'm really flattered, but we hardly know each other," he said, "and wouldn't it be a bit more romantic without all the eyes staring at us?" He then motioned to the tables around them, that was when sakura realized how quiet the cafeteria was.

All eyes were on sakura and Sasuke, as they sat in their awkward seated position. Sakura looked horrified, she was so embarrassed, tears began to form out of the corner of her eyes. She looked at Sasuke, who was still smirking, with that Sakura's anger began to rise.

Sasuke stopped smirking and began to sit up, he was about to apologize to Sakura for what he had said, "Hehe. Gomen Saku…" Sasuke's apology was interrupted, because at that moment, Sakura's fist slammed into the ground, with great force. Sakura lifted her hand from the miniature crater she had pummeled into the solid cement ground.

Sasuke stared up with fear in his eyes. Right now, sakura was angry, and she was angry with him. Sasuke's brain was yelling to him, '_Run you idiot! She's about to kill you! RUN!!_' but his body remained motionless. Sakura raised her arm other arm, ready to pummel Sasuke into a bloody pulp, and at the sight of her hand balling, Sasuke began to struggle to escape from underneath sakura. Sakura's fist began to speed toward the ground, and Sasuke's head.

Wildly struggling, Sasuke finally freed his arm and pulled himself out from under sakura. As Sasuke got away, Sakura's fist crashed into the ground. Sakura pulled her hand from the rubble, and stood, she stared down at him with a look of murderous intent in her eyes. '_How the hell am I gonna get out of this?!_' Sasuke thought, still on the ground crawling away from sakura so as to not get killed.

Just as sakura was about to pummel Sasuke into the ground, the doors to the cafeteria flew open, and all eyes shifted. The two on the ground turned their sights to see who was making such a dramatic entrance.

At the entrance to the cafeteria, stood three students that no one was familiar with. Throughout the cafeteria, from table to table, questions were flying, like 'who are they?' or 'where did they come from?' As the new mystery students entered the cafeteria, sakura noticed that the bands, had the sand symbol, which must have meant that they were from Suna. Sakura then turned her attention back to Sasuke, who at this point was no longer looking at her, "Get off of me", Sasuke said coldly. His voice was dripping with rage, and sakura could sense it, and immediately removed herself from atop the angry Uchiha.

The Suna Nin, had made their way to the center of the cafeteria by now, and now all the eyes that were on Sasuke and sakura, had shifted to them. There were three Suna Nin, two boys and a girl. The first boy wore an all black outfit, with a hooded black jacket, and purple tattoos on his face. The girl, who appeared to be the oldest, had short, blond hair that she had put into four, short pigtails. And the shorter, and obviously youngest looking boy, had messy red hair, and pale skin, no eyebrows, with deep black rings around his eyes, and most noticeable, was a blood red tattoo on his forehead that read as the kanji for "love".

Sakura turned to the now upright Sasuke, whose head was down, the light in the room cast a shadow over his eyes. His hands were down by his side, and began shaking. Sakura thought that he was trembling, and she thought it was out of fear. Sasuke's body continued to shake am and clenched his fist tightly as he lifted his head and showed eyes that were filled with anger and hatred that could not be measured.

Sakura noticed that he was glaring at something. She followed his glare, which lead to the Suna group. Sasuke's fist had been clenched so tightly, that he began to draw blood from his palm. Sakura stared at Sasuke, with eyes filled with worry '_Sasuke…_' seeing him like that was enough to break Sakura's heart, and yet, she knew it wasn't her place to say anything about it to him. Sasuke had completely tensed up, with his teeth clenched, the anger in his eyes continued to grow to the point that sakura could see his deep onyx eyes turn to piercing blood red. "Gaara…" Sasuke said, with his voice filled with hate and disgust as it seeped through his teeth.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this installment of my fic, once again I'll try to keep the updates closer together, anyways, keep reading and let me know what you think of the story, cuz now it starts to heat up.**

**P.S. sorry for this chapter being so short, but don't worry, the next ones will be longer, hopefully.**


	5. Thinking Of You

**hey all, well i want to say thanks so much for still reading this story, and i'm sorry but i'm still struggling with writers bolck, so after the next chapter, which will be posted soon, it will be quite a while before i post again, so please be patient. anyways, let the story continue!**

_Dreams_

_'T__houghts'_

RECAP

Sakura noticed that he was glaring at something. She followed his glare, which lead to the Suna group. Sasuke's fist had been clenched so tightly, that he began to draw blood from his palm. Sakura stared at Sasuke, with eyes filled with worry '_Sasuke…_' seeing him like that was enough to break Sakura's heart, and yet, she knew it wasn't her place to say anything about it to him. Sasuke had completely tensed up, with his teeth clenched, the anger in his eyes continued to grow to the point that sakura could see his deep onyx eyes turn to piercing blood red. "Gaara…" Sasuke said, with his voice filled with hate and disgust as it seeped through his teeth.

CHAPTER 4 

_THINKING OF YOU_

With the sun setting, the day was finally coming to a close. Hinata and sakura were just getting home, the girls had gotten a shared apartment, when they got into high school, so they were living on their own. Both girls were completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally, so sakura had decided to lie down, as Hinata went to take a shower.

Sakura lay in her bed just staring at her pink ceiling, just trying to relax. The softness of her mattress put her at ease, as her eyelids slowly began to close and drift into a sweet slumber.

_Sakura suddenly felt something cool press against her lips , her eyes fluttered open, and what she saw had left her speechless. She saw Sasuke, pressing his lips up against hers. Slowly, his eyes began to open and look deeply into hers. Sasuke parted his lips from hers, though his eyes never left hers. Sasuke sat up and have Sakura a warm, heart-filled smile._

Hinata had begun to undress to take her shower, leaving her clothes on the floor around her, she stepped into the running water. Hinata shuddered slightly as the cold water hit her, and slowly, the water began to heat up to the desired temperature. The now warm water began to relax her muscles, allowing Hinata to unwind and relax. Eyes closed, she tried to forget about that day. Yet as she closed her eyes, the one thing that she tried her hardest to forget, wouldn't leave her mind, Naruto. He wouldn't leave her thoughts, the moments they spent together during the day, kept replaying in her mind.

_Sasuke and Sakura's eyes still hadn't left each others, he continued to smile, "Sasuke…" Sakura began to say something, but before she could say another word, he placed a finger over her lips, "don't say anything Sakura, just listen to what I have to say." Sakura was entranced by the very sound of Sasuke's voice, and did as he asked._

Hinata's mind was focused only on Naruto. Being in his arms, the feel of his body pressed against hers, being so close to kissing his. Hinata's body turned completely red at the thought of the blond boy's lips, pressing against hers. Being in complete and utter bliss. Hinata was falling deeper and deeper into her thoughts, her head started to drop and drift into a trance like state. As her head dropped, the water suddenly hit her directly in her face, bringing her out of her Naruto-induced trance. Regaining her consciousness, she reached for the knobs, shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and exited the bathroom to fetch a change of clothes.

_Sakura was still lying there, lost in Sasuke's eyes. 'He's so gorgeous' she cried out in her mind. Sasuke was staring deep into Sakura's eyes, and in a calm and soothing, "Sakura, the moment I first time I saw you, I knew immediately, that there was something different about you" he said, "something that set you apart from any other girl", Sakura was speechless, hearing Sasuke say these things to her, even though they had barely met, and didn't know anything about each other, "And even though I know nothing about you, I want to get to know you better, I want to know everything about you." At these words, Sakura felt her face began to burn from embarrassment, while Sasuke continued to speak, "Sakura, I want to know your likes and dislikes, I want to know your views on life. I want to know what makes you happy, and what makes you sad. I want to know your hopes and dreams and fears. But most of all, I want to know you._

_Sakura began to feel her heart ache, she was on the verge of tears, when Sasuke suddenly pulled her into a deep and strong embrace, and Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of it. She buried her head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sakura breathed in deeply, taking in his sweet scent, letting it fill her entirely. Much to sakura's disappointment, Sasuke pulled back from Sakura by a few inches, and stared dreamily into her eyes. "Sakura…" he muttered, the look he gave her was making her blush fiercely, and the sound of his voice, made her melt, "I know that wee only met, but I know this from the very depths of my heart… from my soul, without any doubt, is that I…"_

"Sakura! Get up!" sakura suddenly jolted up into a seated position on the bed. Her eyes shot open, to see what it was that interrupted her from hearing what Sasuke was about to see. The first thing her eyes caught were Hinata, standing at her bedside in a towel, with water dripping from her hair.

"Hinata…" Sakura muttered groggily from just waking, "What is it?" Hinata just stood there staring at her. "What do you mean, why aren't you getting ready?!" Hinata said, "we have to go to Ino's party, remember?!" Sakura realized what Hinata was talking about. Ino's birthday was around the same time as the start of school, so she would always have a party, to celebrate the end of the summer, and her own birth.

'_Crap!_' Sakura thought, Ino was her best friend, aside from Hinata, and she loved her parties, but after the day she had been through, she wasn't in a partying mood. "Oh right!"Sakura said with as great an amount of fake enthusiasm that she could gather. She knew that not going to Ino's party would make her, both sad, since Sakura and Ino had been friends since pre-school, and Sakura always went to Ino's parties, even when they involved, pony rides, clowns and pin the tail on the donkey. And pissed, if Sakura were to skip Ino's party, she would never hear the end of it from her.

So, Sakura dragged herself out of her bed, and trudged over to her dresser and pulled out a skirt and top. With the clothes in hand, she began to get dressed.

About and hour later, the girls were standing outside of Ino's house, hearing the loud music escaping the party through the doors. Ino lived in a fairly large home, so she usually invited practically the entire school and even a few teachers, Sakura remembered the year before, someone had caught Kakashi and Anko in a closet making out, obviously drunk. Sakura stood outside of the house, with an annoyed look on her face, she was regretting getting out of bed to come here. She knew that she could be back at home, dreaming of Sasuke professing his love for her. Instead she was at some wild party that she didn't care about, Sasuke-less.

Hinata wouldn't have admitted it, but she was wishing that she was also back home, so that she could continue remembering her day with Naruto.

Going against every desire she had of getting away from the party, Sakura pushed the doors open and walked inside. Once inside, the music that was heard outside grew ten times louder. "Sakura! Hinata!" the girls turned to the stairway before them, and saw that Ino was sitting on the steps, chatting with Shikamaru. "Where have you two been?" Ino interrogated, she was irritated at them for showing up so late, "the party started at 6 o'clock exactly, and you show up at 8:30, what the hell?!"

Sakura let out a nervous laugh, it was just like Ino to care so much about when someone showed up, more that whether or not they show up at all, "Gomen Ino, we had…other things on our minds," Sakura said as they went further into the house, Ino didn't show any interest in their excuse, as she had already gone back to conversing with Shikamaru.

Sakura and Hinata wandered off into the house, checking out the party scene. Each year, the party was pretty much the same, loud music, bus loads of people, and hardly any drinking, though that was something that changed with time.

The girls walked through the house, until they found a room off to the side of the party that was filled with some familiar faces. They found Neji sitting on a couch, with an irritated look on is face, and the cause of that look was sitting beside him, the girls saw that Tenten was leaning into Neji, with her arms locked around his left arm. Off to the side, leaning against one of the walls was Kiba, he was hitting on a girl that neither Hinata nor Sakura noticed as a familiar person. The girls went to the couch beside Tenten and the captured Neji, and sat. A few minutes passed before Ino showed up with Shikamaru right beside her.

"Well, look who finally decided to make an appearance", Tenten said jokingly to Ino, "you know that you have a party going on don't you, or have you completely forgotten that?!" Apparently, Ino had spent almost all of the party having a conversation with Shikamaru. "Whatever!" Ino said as she wandered into the room, "it's a party Tenten, have some fun"

At that, the doorbell rang, and Ino left the room to see who it was. "Wow Neji, I didn't think you would show up here," Hinata said, she knew more than anyone else how antisocial Neji was. "Tenten dragged me here," he stated solemnly, "she promised me that if a came that she would stop saying that I was hers." Sakura and Hinata turned to each other and giggled at his response, they knew as well as Tenten, that she would never stop saying that he was hers, until it was the truth.

After that, it suddenly quiet. The only sound that was in the room was from Kiba and his mystery girl's conversation.

The silence was suddenly broken, when Ino stuck her head around the doorway. "Hey guys! Look who decided to grace us with their presence!" she said as she stepped into the room and to the side of the doorway. Once she was out of the way, in walked the last two people that Hinata and Sakura expected to show up here. It left Hinata and Sakura in shock, to see the two new heartthrobs of Konoha high, Naruto and Sasuke.

**okay guys well that was chapter four, i hope you enjoyed. i'll try to have the next chapter up in the next two to three days, hopefully. anyways, as always thanks for still reading, even though i still have no idea what the hell i'm doing, keep reading and let me know what you think.**


	6. Random Romances

_Chapter 5_

_Random Romances_

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room, and were slightly surprised to see Sakura and Hinata, but they easily played it off. "Hey!" Naruto called, "Sorry we're late… we had a little trouble finding the place" Sasuke said, keeping up his cool attitude.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Ino cried, happily, "It was last minute, inviting you guys. I'm just glad that you showed up at all!" Ino said, though no one even paid attention to her rambling.

Hinata's face was slightly red. Her mind was, at the moment, riddled with her thoughts of Naruto, and their earlier classroom encounter. It was even redder, when she thought of how Naruto was so close, and all she thought of was him.

Sakura's face was just as red, as her thoughts were plagued with images of her dream. Her heart was slightly accelerating, at the thought of their lunchtime meeting, as well.

Unable to bear it anymore, Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. All the while, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. Especially Sasuke. As Sakura strode out of the room, she lightly, brushed against Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke turned, and watched as Sakura left the room. Turning his attention back to the group, he casually strolled out of the room, without raising suspicion.

Naruto went ahead and took the seat Sakura had been sitting in, beside Hinata.

Sakura found herself in the kitchen, with a few familiar faces around the room. To the right of the room, was Shino Aburame, one of the quietest students in all of Konoha, standing beside a now busted, bust of Konoha's hero, the Fourth. In one hand, was a cup, and the other hand was wrapped around the waist of a girl, who was apparently a freshman.

Across the room, Choji Akimichi, the biggest student in konoha, and one of Ino's childhood friends, was standing behind the bar, in the dining room. He was mixing drinks for a few senior girls.

Sakura walked over to the bar, and noticed that one of the girls was running her finger, intimately, down Choji's cheek. Though, it only took Sakura a moment to notice the light flush spreading across this girl's face. Immediately, Sakura knew that this girl was drunk, she stepped up to the bar, but neither of the two had noticed.

"Choji!" Sakura said, trying to talk over the noise in the room, "can you get me a drink?!" though Choji was distracted from Sakura, as the drunken girl pulled Choji into a deep embrace, burying her face in his shirt.

Sakura was becoming irritated, "Choji, I asked if you could get me a drink!" she said. Still he was too distracted from her request.

At this point, Sakura was majorly pissed. She reached over the bar, and gripped tight on Choji's collar, and pulled him over, bringing him eye to eye with her. "**NOW LISTEN YOU WHALE**!!!" Sakura yelled, "My night has just barely begun, and already I am stressed out of my mind! Now you can try and score with this drunken bimbo later. But right now, I need something to calm my nerves." Choji stared at Sakura, eyes filled with fear, not even caring that she had just called him fat. "Now, I'll ask you one more time, _can you get me a drink?_" Sakura asked once more, in a very hostile tone.

Sakura released Choji's collar, and the moment she did, he immediately did as she asked, thinking that if he took too long, it would dangerous for him to be here.

Sakura eyed the drink that Choji had given her, for a second, and poured it down her throat. Normally Sakura didn't drink like this, or really much at all. Though what she had told Choji was true, she did have stress, and its name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Whatever it was that Choji had given her, it was strong, but not strong enough, "Choji, can you get me something stronger?"

­­­­

Hinata was struggling not to faint, though that was easier said than done. Sitting beside her, was Naruto, she was barely able to keep her breathing even.

Naruto himself was busy fighting back a blush. His mind was focused on Hinata, and he couldn't help it, '_she's gorgeous_,' he thought, '_Hinata Hyuuga_." With that thought, realization hit, he had never really introduced himself to her. He didn't even know if she knew his name. If only he really knew.

Naruto turned and faced her, "you're Hinata Hyuuga, right?" Naruto asked, even though he knew fully well that that was her name, "sorry, we were never properly introduced." Naruto stood up, and turned, facing her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I look forward to being in class with you." He said with a slight bow, and his foxy grin plastered on his face.

Hinata let out a meek, shy smile and stood up as well, facing Naruto, "I look forward to it as well," she said as she bowed back "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, it's a pleasure to meet you." She stepped forward to shake his hand, but tripped over the rug on the ground.

Hinata stumbled, and fell up against Naruto, with her head buried in his shirt. This was lucky, because when she realized she was so close to him, she furiously began to blush. Naruto smirked and laid his hands on her shoulders. Hinata looked up at Naruto, as he smiled, the blush was clearly visible to him know, " I look forward to spending a lot more time with you." He said, letting out a slight blush, his smile was gentle and assuring, to Hinata. She responded with a smile of her own, and buried her head again, embarrassed.

­­­

Elsewhere in the house, Sasuke was searching for Sakura, though he wasn't having much luck, there were too many people. And hardly any room to move at all. He checked room after room, hoping to find her somewhere, '_where is she_' that was the only thought on his mind.

He had searched practically all of downstairs, and was about to give up, when he saw in a crowd, a pink spot in, what looked like the kitchen. Sasuke pushed through the crowd, attempting to reach her.

Sakura was sitting at the bar, with an empty bottle of what was sake beside her. Her face was flushed, as she continued to pour the nonexistent sake into her empty glass. Sakura was distracted from this, her mind was plagued once again with images of the handsome Uchiha, and then suddenly, she began sobbing. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as her mind emptied, and while everything in her mind faded, one thing remained, him.

Sasuke approached the crowd slowly and came up to Sakura, "Sakura?" he said worry was apparent in his tone.

Sakura's head shot up, even though she was slightly impaired from the sake, and even though she had only heard this voice a few times, she knew it immediately.

Sakura turned in a rush, and saw the object of her affection, standing there. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, as she leaped towards him "SASUKE!!!" she exclaimed as she tackled him to the ground. Still crying, she began to speak, "Sasuke! I'm…*hic*… so… *hic*… sorry…*hic*…" she managed to say this as best as she could through the tears and hiccups.

Sakura buried her head into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke simply smiled gently at Sakura, "its okay Sakura," he said softly, so only she could hear, "you don't have to apologize." He just sat on the ground, letting Sakura soak his shirt, he didn't care, so long as she was okay.

Once Sakura stopped crying, her eyes went wide in shock, as Sasuke pulled her into a deep loving embrace. After a second, Sakura let out a small smile, and buried her head into his shirt once again. She took in everything, his touch, his warmth, his scent, and the sound of his heartbeat, it was like music to her, she didn't want this to end.

The group had begun to get bored, the only conversation going on was between Kiba and his mystery girl, or Hinata and Naruto. "Ino! Don't you have anything to entertain us?" Tenten whined, "You are the hostess. Or did you forget!" "Oh I don't know! Think of a game or something." Ino said as barely paying attention as she went back to talking to shikamaru.

Tenten dropped her head into her hands, she had no idea what to do, then suddenly, she got a mischievous look in her eye, as she looked over the innocent, potential couple sitting before her. She thought it over, and realized the excitement this could generate, at that moment, Sakura came in, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. That sent her over the edge, she had to go through with this plan.

"Ino, I have the perfect idea for our entertainment." Tenten said, as she stood up, "okay everyone, we're gonna play a little game, okay?" she picked up a sheet of paper, and began to tear it into small strip, then handed each girl one of the strips. "Now girls, write your name on the strip you received. I'll be right back" Tenten said as she left the room. And still everyone was still confused.

The girls just shrugged there shoulders, and did as they were told.

After a minute or two, Tenten entered the room, with a bowl in her arms, and a few more partygoers in tow. "Okay girls! Names in the bowl!" she said with a huge smile on her face. Still no one knew what she was planning, but curiosity got the better of them, so they all went along with it.

Tenten handed each girl that entered with her a strip, and gave them the same instructions, and they complied without a second thought.

Once every girl had placed there name in the bowl, Tenten stood on the couch as to get everyone's attention. "Alright children! We're gonna play a little game, and… its boys choice!" everyone was still confused as to what she meant. Though the boys were excited by having some power over what was happening.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" Tenten asked, addressing the boys, with much enthusiasm.

Everyone was nervous about what she had planned. Finally Kiba stepped forward, letting everyone know that he would go first. Kiba reached into the bowl, and pulled out a name.

"There, I drew a name, now will you tell us what the hell this is about?" Kiba argued. Though Tenten stayed calm, with a large smile plastered on her face, "Kiba, would you please read off the name you've drawn" she said innocently.

Everyone could tell that Tenten was in control of the situation, as Kiba struggled to keep calm, "Fine!" he said practically shouting. Kiba held up the paper, and read the name aloud. "Kanna Iruno," he said.

At the sound of the name, a small girl emerged from the crowd, it had been the same girl that Kiba had been talking with before. Apparently, she was Kanna. She had a shy look on her face, with a light blush spread over both cheeks.

Kiba turned back to Tenten, "okay, now what?!" he demanded. "Now, we say goodnight to the lovely couple, and send them off to bed." Tenten had jumped off the couch and was now with both arms, wrapped around Kiba and Kanna, pulling them together.

Kiba's face turned a fierce shade of maroon, and tensed up, from hearing this. "y-you c-can't be serious?!" Kiba's voice was shaking, it lost its ferocity and anger. "Of course, I'm very serious." Tenten stated, showing nothing but pure enjoyment, she must have expected this to happen.

"Now, it's very simple. The boys will draw a name from the bowl, those people will be paired off and sent away for the night to there own individual rooms. And after that… well I'll let you fill in the blanks."

Everyone in the room looked around nervously at there possible paired partners for the evening. Kiba and Kanna stood as the center of attention, Kiba who was so stiff now, that he may have needed oil to move his joints. Though Kanna had a look that was mixed with anxiousness, nervousness and excitement. Apparently this girl had a slight infatuation with the dog-boy, for reasons unknown.

"This is crazy!" Kiba shouted, "how are you gonna just pair people off at random like this?!" Kiba looked around at everyone in the room to see if anyone agreed with him. "You have no idea how anyone may feel about this." He went on, "why for all you know, Kanna could be having a heart attack from this-" "anou, Kiba-kun" Kiba was cut off by a low but demanding voice and a tug at his shirt sleeve, that came from beside him.

Kiba turned to Kanna who had interrupted him, and instead of being told anything, like he expected. Yet, to his surprise, Kanna had leaned into Kiba, pressing herself against Kiba, and pressing her lips against his. Every ounce of tension that had been built up was gone, melted away in the kiss.

Kanna had pulled Kiba to her, putting so much emotion into the kiss she was giving to Kiba. After a moment, Kiba couldn't resist, and returned the kiss with just as much fire and passion as Kanna.

Kanna, pulled away from Kiba, ending there moment of passion, and looking wantingly and lovingly into his eyes. Kiba returned her gaze with the same look of longingness.

Kanna had raised her hand, laying it gently on Kiba's cheek, slowly tracing the lines of his tattoo. Slowly, she let her hand travel down to Kiba's chest, feeling the muscle beneath his shirt, then finally moving her hand to his arm. Tracing the firm muscles beneath his arm, and down to his hand.

Kiba closed his hand around Kanna's tiny hand. Taking a firm grip.

Slowly they left the room, hand in hand, with Kanna resting her head on Kiba's shoulders, as they left to a room to be alone.

Everyone was stunned at what had just happened. Kanna, who no one had ever even figured would have feelings for Kiba, had let them out with such passion, even though she knew absolutely nothing about him. And Kiba, whom had never even met Kanna before that night, had let out some feelings that were unknown even to him. In only a matter of seconds, right before there eyes, two people who knew nothing about each other had become such serious lovers.

Tenten, while shocked, looked pleased with herself. She had known that her plan would work out for the better, but she had never expected for it to work out this well.

"Okay! So who's next?!" she cried out once again with great enthusiasm, and once again, no one moved to take their turn. After a moment of pure cowardice on the boy's behalf, a new guy stepped forward, "I'll go!" he drew out a name, and another couple formed.

Though this couple didn't show as much chemistry as before, there was a spark between them.

Then another stepped forward, then another. One after another they dre2w the names and were paired off.

Each boy from Choji to Shino were paired off. Each couple, same as the one before them showed some potential. Though to some suspicion, though no one mentioned this, but every couple seemed to have some interest, or unrequited love for their random partner.

Finally shikamaru, after being threatened into it, went forward and drew out a name. He held the name in front of his face, and instantly a slight blush came over his face, only staring at the name, not even saying it.

Tenten looked over his shoulder, and read the name silently to herself. Instantly, a huge grin spread across her face, "Oooh!" Tenten called, "looks like it's time for the Birthday Girl to unwrap her present!" Ino's face turned a deep shade of red, as she already knew what Tenten was implying.

Shikamaru, having come out of his shock, stepped over to Ino, and offered and outstretched arm. Ino graciously accepted, and left the room with shikamaru, both without any worries at the moment.

Neji, who was once again threatened, drew a name. for a moment he stared, shocked, though that shock, quickly faded to a soft, gentle smile. Neji took the slip of paper, and slid it into his pocket. he walked over to Tenten and leaned in, close to her ear. whispering so that only she could hear, "_I'll be waiting_".

straightening himself upright, he then left the room, leaving Tenten with a dazed look, a blushed face, and a light nosebleed. as she thought of Neji, and that she and he would be together, soon.

finally, only Sasuke and Naruto remained as the last boys, along with Sakura and Hinata as the last girls. Naruto figured that he would go next, and stepped up to draw the next name.

the name written on the paper was like fate. there in her elegant handwriting was the name of his lavender princess, _Hinata Hyuuga_. Hinata noticed the look that Naruto was giving her, and knew whose name was on the paper. her face was beet red as she stepped forward, coming closer to Naruto.

Hinata lowered he face, not wanting Naruto to see how badly she was blushing, though Naruto stepped closer to Hinata and lifted her chin, getting a look at her perfect angelic face, and beautiful eyes. Hinata did the same, seeing the face of Naruto was like looking at a masterpiece sculpture. his chiseled good looks were that of a god. in her eyes, he was perfect, and she was so thankful that he was the one who drew her name.

all of a sudden, without breaking his eye contact, Naruto swooped down and scooped Hinata into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Hinata was shocked, though showed no resistance, this was what she wanted, to be carried away by her prince. which Naruto was happy to do. he and his princess walked out of the room, her in his arms.

at last, only Sasuke and Sakura were left. "well, by default, you two will be paired. well thank you for playing, and good night." Tenten said, rushed, as she then took off, out of the room and off to make Neji Hyuuga, finally, hers.

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at each other, eyes locked, as everything around them faded away. nothing around them mattered anymore, for all they could care, they were the only people in all of konoha.

Sasuke stepped forward, and immediately wrapped his arms around Sakura. Bringing her as close to him as he could, his grip tight, as if she would float away if he let go.

Sasuke leaned his head forward, leaning his forehead against hers, he wanted every inch between them to disappear, so did she. Sakura pressed herself closer to Sasuke, wanting to fill the gaps that Sasuke couldn't. "Sakura..." he whispered, looking into her eyes, losing himself in their depth.

Sakura blushed at the intensity Sasuke had as she stared into her eyes. she blushed away but Sasuke's hand went to her cheek and turned her face back to facing his. Sakura couldn't believe that she was like this with Sasuke. That she had only known him for such a short time, yet she felt that this, right here, Sasuke and her together. that is was something that happened forever, that she and he had always been together.

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to Sakura's his taste. something that Sakura had only thought constantly. it was even better than she could have ever imagined. there kiss was deep and passionate, and she didn't want it to end, because it felt just so right.


	7. A Rude Interruption

Chapter 6

_A Rude Interruption_

Sasuke and Sakura were embraced tightly, lips locked. And everything around them seemed to fade away.

Sakura felt utter bliss right now, and felt that nothing could ever bring her down from this high. At least that's what she hoped.

Sasuke suddenly went completely rigid, no longer giving anything to their kiss, him embrace around Sakura lax and his gaze was focused on something beyond Sakura. Craning her neck slightly, she saw a figure standing in the doorway.

"Aw~ how adorable… the Uchiha found himself a mate." The voice was unfamiliar, but Sasuke's look told her exactly who it was. Sakura turned and faced the doorway, and there stood one of the Suna transfer students. The youngest, he was about as tall as Sakura was, but had a feel around him that made him seem much taller.

His build looked similar to both Naruto and Sasuke, but he had a feel of darkness around him.

At the moment he wasn't flanked by his siblings, so Sakura figured he wasn't as much of a threat. But still…

"What are you doing here Gaara?!" Sasuke's voice held an immeasurable amount of malice. But Gaara didn't seem to be phased by it, he simply stood there, arms crossed, with a cocky smile on his face.

"How rude, Sasuke. Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" he asked mockingly, Sasuke's fists clenched tightly, "well, truth be told, I just wanted to see if it was true what Temari told me, that Sasuke Uchiha had found himself a new girl."

Gaara's eyes centered on Sakura and his smile faded, "hmm.. So this is your new toy eh?" his eyes seemed to follow up and down Sakura, taking in everything, "oh Sasuke, you really now how to pick them, don't you."

Sasuke pressed his hand to Sakura and motioned for her to get back, she knew what would come next, Sasuke was about to rip Gaara's head off, but it worried Sakura. Gaara seemed like he wanted that, that he wanted Sasuke to make a move and target him.

"Where are kankuro and Temari?" Sasuke asked, Gaara's smirk spread on his lips again, "well, Temari went off into the party, she wanted to find some guy she saw earlier, and kankuro, well he's trying to find the Uzumaki brat, they have business to take care of… just like you and I do." This worried Sasuke, he knew that Naruto could handle kankuro in a fair fight, but the sand brother didn't enjoy fair fights, so Sasuke knew he had to be quick and get to Naruto's aide.

Before Sakura could say anything against it, Sasuke rushed Gaara, fists at his side ready to swing, Gaara just stood there, anticipating Sasuke's blows, and all she could do was watch.

Naruto had brought Hinata to an empty room on the second floor. It was spacious with a large bed in the room, that's where Naruto had laid Hinata down.

At the moment, Hinata's mind was going nonstop, thinking about what was going to happen, if not for her control her face would have been a deep red by now.

Naruto had shut the door behind them, so she had a good idea of what he had in mind, but it made her anxious, thinking about it, thinking that after only a day he would be thinking of doing something like this.

While Hinata sat on the bed, Naruto had positioned himself on the ground at the bed's side. Simply looking up at Hinata. "Gomen ne, Hinata. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." he said with a huge grin on his face, it seemed forced.

"Naruto… you don't have to worry," Hinata muttered, "it's fine with me…"

Naruto rested his chin on the edge of the bed, still on the floor, "I'm sorry for what had happened this morning, I guess I never really did apologize." Hinata had all but forgotten their morning incident, but now, she didn't see it as something to be mad about. "No, it's fine Naruto," she muttered again, that's when it hit her,

"I'm sorry!" she said, practically shouting, this caught Naruto by surprise. Not once had he heard Hinata raise her voice like that. "Ne, why are you apologizing?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Hinata realized he forgot about the "love tap" she'd thrown at him that morning. "For the slap," Hinata said, bringing her voice down again to a near mutter, "does it hurt?"

Naruto looked confused, until he realized what she meant, "oh that? No, it's fine. I get worse from Sasuke whenever I get him mad, you don't have to worry" he said, plastering that silly grin on his face again.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his silliness, she hadn't expected it, but she really was getting along well with Naruto. Instead of being nervous and shy the way she'd pictured it.

"Ne, Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, his tone suggested he was second-guessing himself, but still. "What is it Naruto?" she asked, "well, I was wondering, I don't really know anything about you… so I was wondering if… if you could tell me about yourself."

Hinata felt kinda shocked, not many people had really ever asked about her, or her life. Most people assumed that she had a wonderful life. That her life was perfect since she was the "princess" of the Hyuuga family. But that was far from the actual truth.

Naruto rethought his question and panicked when he noticed Hinata was having a hard time talking about it, "eh…Hinata, you know what, it's fine, you don't have to tell me anything." He was talking quickly, and Hinata knew why, he must have noticed how hard it felt to talk about her life.

Without thinking, Hinata laid one finger on Naruto's lips, bringing him to a hush. Once he stopped talking, Hinata began to regale him with the tail of her life. "Well, I was born to be the heir of the Hyuuga family, and at a young age, I lost my mother when she gave birth to my younger sister…"

Sakura looked on in utter despair, they Sasuke, stood, bruising and breathing heavily, while Gaara hadn't batted an eye.

She was filled with a strong hate for the red-head, he was causing Sasuke so much distress, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

Sasuke mustered his strength and charged at Gaara once again, swinging his fists, hoping to get some contact. Gaara merely sidestepped his punch and in an instant was inches from Sasuke, bringing his knee up, he made contact with Sasuke's abdomen, knocking what little breath that was left out of his lungs.

And with a quick palm thrust, Sasuke was on the ground, beside Sakura, nearly four feet away.

Sakura was in complete shock now, seeing Sasuke tossed around like he was some kind of rag doll. As he laid at her feet, Sakura's eyes began to tear up, hot and burning they streamed down her cheeks, unable to stop them.

Before Sakura even noticed, Gaara was in her face, so close she could smell his breath. Before Sakura could think, she swung her arm at Gaara, she made contact with his cheek, but Gaara didn't even flinch. His skin felt cold and solid, like he had armor.

Sakura started to pull her arm away, when Gaara, with his unparalleled speed took hold of her arm, pulling her closer. She came in full contact of Gaara, his hand shot up and took firm hold of her chin, turning her face and looking her over.

"Hmmm… wow Sasuke, I take back what I said before, your choice in women has gone down since last time." Gaara said, bitterly.

Before Sakura could say something that would make a demon faint, she hears the sound of heavy footsteps along with a girl screaming, and not just any girl. Sakura noticed the voice that was screaming, the voice she'd heard for the last two years while living together. It was Hinata.

"Let go! Put us down!" was what Sakura heard, but couldn't see her friend, Gaara's grip hadn't relaxed, but the word us, stood out clear to Sakura. Hinata wasn't alone, and apparently she wasn't coming down the steps of her own free will.

Sakura ripped away from Gaara's grip and turned to face a stairway. Coming down the stairs was the Gaara's brother, the one named kankuro, he was large and strong, and at the moment he looked irritated. He entered the room carrying a struggling Hinata and to Sakura's horror a battered and bruised Naruto, above all he was as well, unmoving.

Sakura was facing away from Gaara at the moment, but she could hear the sick pleasure in his voice as he spoke to his brother, "Oi, Kankuro, where did you find that?" kankuro grinned at Gaara, "I found it laying around, look," he said raising Naruto, "I found a rat," with his other hand, demonstrating his immense strength raised Hinata, "and a mouse." Sakura looked back to Gaara, who was at the moment, laughing. "Well toss them, you have no idea where they've been."

Kankuro laughed, "you're right bro, I think I'll ditch the rat." With that, kankuro tossed Naruto out of his arms and dropped him at least five feet to the ground. His gaze moved over to Hinata, "but… I think I'll keep the mouse." He said, smirking, "I think she'll make a good plaything." Hinata had not once stopped thrashing about trying to get kankuro to let go, though he must not have noticed.

Gaara, on the other hand, had once again placed his gaze on Sakura, "hmmm.. I know what you mean kankuro. I think I'd like to hold onto this one." Gaara had gotten unnervingly close to Sakura, "what do you say little cherry-blossom. Wanna be mine."

Sakura was both terrified and disgusted. The only thing that really went through her mind was how horrible Gaara was. Without thinking, she pulled away from Gaara and gave him a shove. It must have been strong enough, because Gaara stumbled back.

It wasn't the kind of stumble that gave Sakura any chance of getting away from him though, it was just a step or two back from his original spot.

The look on his face said it all, the look that made Sakura realize her mistake.

In the blink of an eye, Sakura felt her head bang against the wall, and her throat close suddenly. Before long she was gasping for air.

She clawed at Gaara's arm which was what was clenching her throat shut.

With her no oxygen flowing into her, Sakura slowly began to pass out. Her vision began to slowly fade away as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Before that happened though, she saw a sight that she would never have thought would be pleasant. At that moment, a police officer had barged into the house and had spotted Gaara, strangling Sakura.

The officer raised his gun and pointed it directly at Gaara. "Drop her!" the officer shouted. Gaara was strong, but not strong enough to stand up to a gun. And without a second thought, dropped his hold on Sakura.

Sakura slumped down the side of the wall, as fresh air hit her lungs, it burned in her throat, but it was a relaxing and relieving burn.

She looked up and saw a familiar face of Konoha's finest. Ibiki Morino, head of the police department.

Before Sakura had a chance to even stand, she was pushed to the ground by an officer and handcuffed.

With her face pressed to the floor, her eyesight was limited, but from what she could see, beside her were Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, all being treated the same way.

Around her she saw few other kids being handcuffed, the rest probably ran off, probably hearing the sirens of the police coming.

Before long, Sakura had been loaded into a squad car, with her three companions. The look on both Sasuke and Naruto's face was the same, down to the bruises on their cheeks. If Sakura hadn't been handcuffed still at the moment, she would have run her hand down Sasuke's cheek to see how badly it was bruised.

They both had a look of complete despair. They were both beaten so badly and the thought of something happening to either Hinata or Sakura wasn't something they wanted to think about, but it could have been a possibility.

"Ne, Hinata, I'm sorry for this." Naruto said, he tried to smile, even if it was forced, but failed from the pain of the bruises on his cheek, "Sakura. Please forgive me for letting that happen to you" Sasuke said, he couldn't even look Sakura in the eye. It was too hard for him.

"It's fine Sasuke, you don't have to worry," Sakura said, in a warm and soothing voice, "it'll be fine." But even Sakura had trouble believing that.

**Finally! Sorry for the unbelievably long wait. The next chapters will hopefully be up quicker than this, but no promises. R&R! I still need ideas as to how this story will go. Thanks ^.^ Ja Ne.**


End file.
